


At The YMCA

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Submissive James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Gay SM locker-room fun with S & K.





	At The YMCA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intreat Me Not To Leave Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105933) by C.M. Decarnin. 



> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note: This story was inspired by C.M. Decarnin's incredible story. It does not fall into that universe, however.

Kirk stripped and entered the shower to the sounds of voices echoing on glazed ceramic tiles. The shower was ancient in design and in fact. In front of the shower stall was a space of about the same size to change in, with privacy provided by two battered lemon-yellow vinyl shower curtains. Kirk noted with disdain that many of the tiles had cracked, and some of the tiles on the threshold of the shower had come off completely. But he was tired and sweaty and it would have to do. He twisted the cold metal knob with a vigorous jerk, eager to be under the water and away from thoughts about how dirty, and old, and mildewy the facilities were. The pipes protested with a piteous shriek, and then the showerhead spat once, twice. Kirk jumped onto the crumbling threshold to avoid the blast of cold water. The sound of it crashing into the tiled wall drowned out the reverbiated sounds of lockers slamming, teammates laughing and rubber soles skidding on the concrete floor outside. Within seconds steam was rising from the pressurized stream. He stepped into the spray gratefully, allowing the hot water to pound his shoulders and wash off the dirt and sweat and stress.

He shut his eyes for a moment, just letting the heated water run in rivulets down his chest and back. It was lavish, even wasteful to use so much water for washing, to the mind of a starship captain. Then he reached for the soap -- a nasty, old-fashioned lye-based soap cake. It wouldn't kill him to use that stuff just this once. He rubbed every part of himself with the lather, then rinsed it off under the showerhead. It left his skin feeling tight, but clean. Idly, he wondered what Spock would think of him using cleanser derived from animal fats. With a start, he realized that the Vulcan was there, like a whisper in his thoughts. He spun around and looked out -- into eyes like black pools.

The Vulcan was naked and erect, very erect. His penis was engorged, flushed dark green, raised and stiff like a copper bodkin held between his white and slightly parted legs. A fighting stance. Kirk met the Vulcan's inscrutable gaze.

"On your knees," Spock growled.

Kirk's mind was numb. How did he get here? Surely he had not walked, naked and aroused, to this shower stall? Or perhaps he had simply materialized? Dully, he realized that his knees were obeying involuntarily, weakened by the rapidly growing arousal between his legs.

When his knees hit the mouldering concrete threshold, reality seemed to snap back into place. He reached forward with his left hand to touch that super-heated phallus and started to tongue the head. He tried to suck Spock in.

"No," Spock commanded, and stepped back out of Kirk's grasp.

The human felt hurt momentarily, as if he had been told that his touch was unwanted. Wordlessly, he leaned back on his haunches and awaited his master's direction. Spock stepped forward so his cock was again in front of the human's face. For Kirk it was a struggle to keep still; the Vulcan only surveyed him coolly.

"You may touch it like this," he said, holding out a demonstratory hand, index and middle finger extended.

"Thank you," mumbled Kirk, not quite capable of speaking. He touched the joined fingers of his right hand to the lightning rod of his erotic world.

"Stroke it lengthwise. Yes, like that."

The touch seemed to galvanize the human; the blood pounding in his ears made the shower spray sound very far away indeed. His shaky fingers traced a line up and down the length of it; he watched the dark ridges swell. He felt a tremor in his left hand -- he wanted to touch himself -- so he stubbornly balled that hand into a fist and put it behind his back. He was not going to give in this time. He was not going to show Spock any weakness.

"You may circle the head with your thumb," instructed Spock. "Slowly," he added emphatically. His gaze softened slightly as the human obeyed him. "I see you have learned some discipline, James."

Kirk was pleased at this unexpected praise and ironically almost lost his concentration. He felt heat flush through him, felt his cock twinge. He was hard.

Spock briefly put his hand to Kirk's head, brushing a few dripping strands of hair back affectionately. Then he pulled his hand back. "Put your hands on my hips," he ordered. The human complied, leaning on him slightly for balance as he shifted his aching knees. The Vulcan waited patiently for his sub's attention to return. "You are to take it in your mouth. When I tell you, you will swallow it all the way. You may use your hands as leverage."

"May I suck you?" managed Kirk in a croak.

"Yes," allowed Spock.

Kirk shut his eyes. Spock's voice was low and warm and marvelously controlled. He could trust Spock; he could let him use him however he liked.

The human took the bone-hard organ into his mouth. He felt the ridges flex outwards as he tongued them. The sensation was so pleasant, his tongue could dance around the fleshy ridges forever. Too soon:

"Swallow it."

Kirk expected a hand at the back of his neck or at his throat, forcing him to take it, but the hand did not come. There was only a dick in his mouth and his hands on the owner's hips. Kirk began to brace himself; Spock's ridges had flared and Kirk's gag reflex was kicking in with the tip of it nudging his throat. It was going to be a tight fit. Why did Spock always have to make it so difficult for him? Summoning his courage, Kirk pushed the engorged phallus inside, nearly choking himself on its length. Without prompting, he pushed his hands into Spock's buttocks until his lips were at the base of his penis. It jutted out starkly from his pelvis, unadorned, for a Vulcan male carries his testicles in the small of his back.

Kirk had the momentary sensation of not being able to breathe, before he drew air in through his nostrils. The sound of his own breathing had become atrociously loud.

Not sufficient, it seemed. "You will service me. Pull back until only the head is in your mouth, then take it all in again."

Kirk pleaded with his eyes - surely the Vulcan could devise a less difficult punishment. He wasn't even sure he could --

The Vulcan's eyes narrowed. "You will do it."

The possibility crystallized for the human then. It was difficult, but he could do it -- he would do it. He felt incredible love for Spock then, for taking him as far as he could go, and then farther. Eagerly he brought his head down and up again, uncovering and covering the now slick shaft. He tore the head, with its wide, flared ridges, through his tight throat and pushed it back in again until he was sore; doing so had seemed incomprehensible only a moment before. He was choking, he was asphyxiating; he shut his eyes and struggled to breathe through his nose, but did not let up in his motion up and down Spock's unbending hardness. When he heard a grunt of pleasure from his master, it set his heated blood on fire.

"Ahh, good. Faster." Spock allowed the human to swallow him three more times, then grabbed his head when he was all the way inside and held him there. Kirk knew Spock was close from the tension in his muscles; then , with every nerve in his lips and mouth and tongue and throat, he felt the pulse along Spock's phallus as his semen shot through the tubes. He felt the slight jerk as Spock let go of his orgasm and ejaculated. Slowly, Spock withdrew his still stiff organ. Kirk was trembling.

"Get up."

Kirk stood up shakily, then stepped back instinctively as the Vulcan advanced on him. It was hopeless; Spock pinned him vertically against the tiles.

The sudden assault caused Kirk to flood with adrenaline. He could see every droplet as it dove from the showerhead onto Spock's back; he could hear the voices outside, distorted as if under water. "Spock," he whispered.

"You are mine. I intend to enjoy you and there is nothing you can do about it," stated the other in his sure voice. Did Kirk imagine he heard a trace of emotion in it now?

The Vulcan pressed him into the wall. It was fortunate for Kirk that the hot water had sprayed the tiles all that time, or the ceramic would have been quite cold. As it was the tiles felt rather cold against Kirk's back as Spock pressed his very warm body into Kirk's. Pushing the human into place against the wall, Spock picked up Kirk's legs at the knees and rested Kirk's thighs on each side just above his pelvic bone. He then thrust into his suspended prize.

Ridges flattened and sticky with cum, Spock's penis slipped easily into Kirk's well-fucked ass. The human could only hold on tight to Spock with all four limbs as Spock's thrusts crushed his spine into the wall. Spock was angling himself for his own pleasure, but each thrust jostled Kirk's prostate and rubbed his own organ against Spock's belly. He wanted to cry out from the intensity, but he feared being heard in this public place. His anguish keened out past his bit lip anyway.

The Vulcan thrust harder. "Every sound you make inflames me. Every whimper, every moan."

It was too much. Kirk began to struggle against Spock. His thighs moved against those unmoveable legs. He pushed back and Spock pushed into him, so his penis dug hard into Spock's belly and he came.

"Yess," slurred Spock as Kirk's muscles contracted on his shaft. "Yes," he said, thrusting hard with each contraction.

Kirk's head was swimming with pain. He couldn't feel his legs. His arms dug in tightly to Spock's shoulders, perched as he was. Then he felt something large being pulled towards the opening of his anus -- Spock's ridges had flared again. Kirk tensed suddenly. Right when his sphincter contracted, Spock ripped his dick out of Kirk's arse.

"Aa! That _hurt_!"

"Does it not hurt to be mastered? But I will have your pain and your submission." He viciously thrust himself all the way in again and put his mouth to Kirk's ear. "Your pain arouses me."

Kirk's mind was gone somewhere, transported by pain. In some dark corner of his mind he knew it would be easier if he just relaxed, but instead he was tensing up, making his anus hard and tight like Spock wanted, so he could violate him again and again. He felt pleasure building towards orgasm and recognized it as Spock's arousal. The Vulcan was allowing -- or was it forcing -- him to feel the pleasure he was taking.

And giving. Kirk was a lump of heat and raw nerve endings and he was so hard. He was going to come again, with Spock.

Spock's orgasm surged and broke. He was coming in Kirk's body and in his mind. Kirk was coming too. His penis was jerking and his mind went white, but this time he did not ejaculate. Gradually, he became aware of the sound of Spock's harsh breathing. Carefully, his lover eased his legs down, so he could stand. They embraced under the relentless spray.

The human nestled his head in the space between Spock's neck and shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

Spock gently stroked his shoulders and back. "Jim," he acknowledged softly.

Kirk hugged him tightly. The tremors from his orgasm had not quite subsided, and he felt soft and weak and vulnerable between his legs. "Spock," he said, and smiled, although no-one could see it. "What would I do without you?"

Spock could not answer that question, so he only kissed his rounded ear. "Perhaps it would be more sensible to ask what I would do without you. My incredible lover."

Kirk eased up his death grip on Spock and they turned away from the water. Spock put his hands on either shoulder and touched his forehead to Kirk's. "Thank you," said the Vulcan in a voice thick with emotion.

Kirk smiled then, and it was a smile so poignant that Spock almost began to tear up. "No thanks are necessary, my friend." Then Kirk squeezed Spock's shoulders once and grinned in his easy way. He turned from Spock and shut the water off so abruptly that the pipes in the wall thudded. The pair heard squeaks and shouts and the <boom, boom> of a basketball being dribbled across the locker-room floor. Kirk smiled at the now rather prosaic-looking Vulcan, his sidekick in so many adventures large and small. "Let's get out of here."

Without a word, Spock followed him over the threshold and into the world.


End file.
